Nesquik Adventures
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Halt leaves Gilan and Will home alone while he runs some errands. He left Gilan in charge, which is never a good thing to do. They stumble upon Halt's stash of Nesquik, and using his knowledge of what people in the future do, Gilan decides to experiment a bit.
**A/N: Hello everyone! I've got a bit of writer's block with both of my other stories, so I just figured I'd write a parody. I hope ya like it! And please review! Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

 **WARNING:** **References** **to drugs and lots of crazy insanity involving Nesquik...**

* * *

"Gilan, you're in charge. Don't let Will do anything stupid. I'll be back soon." Halt said as he mounted Abelard.

"But where are you going? _Please_ tell me, Halt! I'm gonna die if I don't find out!" Gilan whined, anxiously hopping from foot to foot.

"Looks like I'll have to hide another body..."

Halt had to fight the urge to laugh at the expression on his former apprentice's face. Gilan's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"WHAT?!"

"Goodbye Gilan." He sighed, tapping Abelard's side and urging him forward.

Gilan watched him go. Curiosity was eating at his insides... it was not a good feeling. He _really_ wanted to know where Halt was going! The only thing Halt had said was that it was 'secret senior Ranger business', which had only served to make him more curious. He sighed and trudged back inside, pouting as he went. He made a face when he saw a pair of legs hanging over the back of the couch.

"Will, you're gonna fall on your face."

"No I'm not!" Will said, doing a back flip off the couch and flashing him a bright smile.

Gilan couldn't help but smile back. Will ran over to him and bounced on his feet.

"Where'd Halt go? What are we gonna do? Why are you-"

Gilan covered his mouth.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake the dead."

Will smirked and batted his hands away.

"No I won't. But seriously, what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno."

"Well that's a lame answer!"

"Fine, you want some coffee?"

"Hey... we should have Nesquik instead..." Will said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No. You know that's Halt's. If we touch it we die."

"Says you. If Halt wants to kill me, he'll have to catch me first."

"Oh yeah? And who says he could catch me?"

"You're old and slow. Of course he can catch you."

Gilan's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Excuse me?! I'm not old!"

Will sighed deeply and patted his shoulder.

"Poor thing. He's in denial." He said while shaking his head.

Gilan thought for a moment, then an incredibly evil idea came to him...

"Fine then. But I'll bet you can't do what adults in the future do..." He said, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

Will crossed his arms defiantly.

"What is it?" He challenged.

"Well, adults in the future snort this powdery white stuff."

Will scrunched up his nose.

"Why?"

"Because it makes them adults. You gonna do it with me?"

"Well..."

"Do you wanna be an adult or not?!"

"Yeah... I guess I'll do it... but we don't have any powdery white stuff."

"The color doesn't matter. It just has to be powdery."

Will thought for a moment.

"The only thing we have is Nesquik..."

"That'll do." Gilan said, walking over to the top cabinet and getting the container down.

He measured the same amount of the dry powder into two small spoons and handed one to Will.

"Wait... if snorting this stuff makes you an adult, then why are you doing it with me? You're already an adult." Will pointed out.

"For fun. And because we still have to see which one of us Halt can catch for taking his Nesquik. But, seems on how you're so confident that he won't catch you it shouldn't be an issue, right?" Gilan said sneakily.

Will hesitated, then nodded slowly. They both sniffed the powder into their noses at the same time. They started coughing and Will was about to comment on how disgusting that was when the walls suddenly began to melt...

 _What the fuck..._

The next moment he listed sideways, almost falling over but luckily the counter was there to support him. Meanwhile Gilan was sitting on the floor giggling like a psychotic four year old.

"Giiiiilllllaaaaan! The waaalls are meeeltiiing..." He cried, stumbling clumsily toward the walls that were slowly melting onto the floor.

Gilan laughed and grabbed his wrist, effectively yanking him onto the floor with him. Will yelped and jerked his arm back.

"Heeey! What'd yooo... d... do that f-fooor?" He slurred.

"Th... the waaalls are supposed t... to meeelt. Isn't it fuuunnny?" He squealed.

Will looked at them again and smiled dopily. So many pretty colors... He pushed himself up from Gilan's lap and stumbled toward the front door. Gilan got up too and followed him.

"Where are yooouuu gooiiinnnggg little puuuppy?"

Will didn't answer him and went to the lean to, nearly falling on his face multiple times as he went.

"Hoooorsssseeeeeyyyyy!" He squealed, his hands latching onto Tug's neck as he lost his balance.

Tug snorted and seemed to say 'What the hell happened to you?'

Blaze and Tug shared a concerned glance. What had happened to their masters? Why were they acting like this?

"Blllaaaazzzzziiiiieeeeee! Y... yeee loook like a raaaaaiiiiiinboooow!" Gilan screamed happily, overjoyed at the fact that his horse seemed to have become a living rainbow.

If horses could raise their eyebrows, then Blaze would have done it right then and there. He bumped Gilan's shoulder with his nose in an attempt to get him to snap out of it.

"Tuuuuggg! Meee wuuuuv yoooouuuu!" Will said, playing with his mane.

"Nooooo! I wuuuuuv Blllaaaazzziiiieee moooreee!" Gilan shouted angrily, possessively tightening his hold on his horse's neck.

"Nuuu uuuuhhhh!"

"Yeeeeeaaaa! Well aaat leeeaaaastt my hooorssseeee is cooooveereeed in SPAAAARKLEEEES!" Gilan yelled, pulling the container of Nesquik out of his pocket and literally dumping it all over Blaze.

Blaze shook his mane disapprovingly and stomped his feet. Tug just started in disbelief. He didn't know what Gilan was talking about. That wasn't sparkles, it was some type of brown powdery stuff...

Will cheered and ran over to Gilan and stole some of the 'sparkles', pouring them on Tug's back instead.

"Heeeey! Haaalt! He stooooleed my spaaarkleeess!" Gilan whined, sliding down the stall wall and starting to cry.

Will was too busy playing with his new 'sparkles' to notice. Sadly, both of them were too out of it to see Halt appear in the lean to.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Halt cried, his eyes snapping back and forth between his two apprentices.

"SPAAARKLEEEEESS!"

Sadly for them, they both got caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehe... review.**


End file.
